List of Lulu Award winners
]] The Lulu Awards, presented annually at Comic-Con International in San Diego, California, by the Friends of Lulu bestowed the Lulu of the Year trophy for overall work; with additional awards, variously over the years, having included the Kimberly Yale Award for Best New Talent; the Volunteer of the Year Award; and both the Women of Distinction Award and induction into the Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame. Lulu of the Year Winners (in bold) and nominees. Awards could be given to either the works or the creators. 1997 * The Great Women Superheroes'', by Trina Robbins (Kitchen Sink Press)' * ''Action Girl Comics, edited by Sarah Dyer (Slave Labor Graphics) *''Girltalk, edited by Isabella Bannerman, Ann Decker, and Sabrina Jones (Fantagraphics) *''Leave It To Chance by James Robinson & Paul Smith (Image Comics) *''Marilyn: The Story of a Woman'' by Kathryn Hyatt (7 Stories Press) *''Strangers in Paradise'' by Terry Moore (Homage Comics) 1998 * Action Girl Comics, edited by Sarah Dyer (Slave Labor Graphics) * Abby Denson, Tough Love: High School Confidential, Freedom Set, and work in XY Magazine *Linda Medley, Castle Waiting (Olio) *Dave Roman & John Green, Quicken Forbidden (Cryptic Press) *Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother (Sirius Entertainment) 1999 * Scary Godmother by Jill Thompson (Sirius Entertainment) * Akiko by Mark Crilley (Sirius Entertainment) *''The Amazing "True" Story of a Teenage Single Mom'' by Katherine Arnoldi (Hyperion Books) *''Castle Waiting'' by Linda Medley (Olio) *''A Child's Life and Other Stories'' by Phoebe Gloeckner (Frog, Ltd./North Atlantic Books) *''Queen of the Black Black'' by Megan Kelso (Highwater) 2000 * Trina Robbins, From Girls to Grrrlz (Chronicle Books) * Mark Crilley, Akiko *Ellen Forney, Monkey Food *Jim Ottaviani, Dignifying Science (GT Labs) *Dori Seda, Dori Stories, edited by Kate Kane and Don Donahue (Last Gasp) *Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother (Sirius Entertainment 2001 * '''Trina Robbins, and Anne Timmons, ''Go-Girl! * Sequential Tart, edited by Marcia Allass, and staff *Greg Beettam & Stephe Geigen-Miller, Xeno's Arrow *Chynna Clugston-Major, Blue Monday *Mark Crilley, Akiko *Les Daniels, Wonder Woman: The Complete History *Roberta Gregory *Rachel Hartmann, Amy Unbounded *Lea Hernandez, Cathedral Child and Rumble Girls *Janet Hetherington, Eternally Yours *Lynn Johnston, For Better or For Worse *Lawrence Marvit, Sparks *Kevin Mason & Alex Szewczuk Sleeping Dragons *Scott McCloud, Reinventing Comics *Linda Medley, Castle Waiting (Olio) *Terry Moore, Strangers in Paradise *Carla Speed McNeil, Finder *Mark Oakley, Thieves and Kings *Paul Pope, THB *''Powerpuff Girls'' comics, edited by Joan Hilty *Dave Roman and John Green, Quicken Forbidden *Posy Simmonds, Gemma Bovary *Jeff Smith, Bone *Jeff Smith & Charles Vess, Rose *Dave McKinnon & Terry Wiley, Sleaze Castle/Petra Etcetra *Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother *Andi Watson, Breakfast After Noon *Mary Wilshire 2002 * Sequential Tart'', edited by Marcia Allas''' * Chynna Clugston-Major, Blue Monday *Lea Hernandez, Cathedral Child *Carla Speed McNeil, Finder *Jill Thompson, Scary Godmother 2003 * Free Comic Book Day (2002: inaugural year), organized by Joe Field * Alison Bechdel , Dykes to Watch Out For * Chynna Clugston-Major, Blue Monday * CLAMP, Card Captor Sakura; Magic Knight Rayearth; X/1999) * Jen Van Meter and Christine Norrie, Hopeless Savages 2004 * Lea Hernandez, editor of Girlamatic.com * Jen Contino, Comicon.com/Pulse.com * Jane Irwin, Vogelein * Lawrence Klein, founder of the Museum of Comic and Cartoon Art * Marjane Satrapi, Persepolis 2005 * Shaenon K. Garrity, (Girlamatic.com; the Cartoon Art Museum) * Devin Grayson (DC Comics) * Megan Kelso, Scheherazade * TokyoPop website (tokyopop.com) * Flight Anthology website (flightcomics.com) 2006 * Scholastic/Graphix (The Baby-sitters Club; Queen Bee; Breaking Up) * Jen Contino (Comicon.com/Pulse, contributor) * Gail Simone (Birds of Prey) * Girlamatic.com * Zeus Comics/CAPE (Retailer/Comics and Pop Culture Expo) 2007 * [[Abby Denson|'Abby Denson']]' (''Tough Love: High School Confidential)' * Alison Bechdel (''Fun Home; Dykes to Watch Out For) * Donna Barr (The Desert Peach; Stinz) 2008 * [[Marjane Satrapi|'Marjane Satrapi']] * Audra Furuichi * gURL Comix * Stephanie McMillan * Rutu Modan 2009 * [[Danielle Corsetto|'Danielle Corsetto']]''' for ''Girls with Slingshots Women Cartoonists Hall of Fame In 2009, shortly before the demise of the Friends of Lulu, the Hall of Fame was renamed The Female Cartoonists And Comic Book Writer's Hall Of Fame. 1997 * [[Marie Severin|'Marie Severin']]' (EC and Marvel Comics)' * Marge Henderson Buell (creator of Little Lulu) * Edwina Dumm * Ramona Fradon (Silver Age Aquaman and Metamorpho; Brenda Starr, Reporter comic strip) * Dale Messick (creator of Brenda Starr, Reporter) 1998 * Dale Messick (Brenda Starr, Reporter) * Marjorie Henderson Buell * Ramona Fradon * Lynn Johnston (For Better or For Worse) * Trina Robbins (cartoonist; author, A Century of Women Superheroes) 1999 * Ramona Fradon * Marge Henderson Buell * Lynn Johnston * Trina Robbins 2000 * Marge Henderson Buell * Fran Hopper (Fiction House comics, 1940s) * Tarpé Mills, (Miss Fury) * Lily Renée (Fiction House comics, 1940s) * Hilda Terry (Teena) * Rumiko Takahashi (Ranma 1/2, Urusei Yatsura) 2001 Tie: * Trina Robbins * Hilda Terry * Roberta Gregory * Lea Hernandez * Lynn Johnston * Lee Marrs * Linda Medley * Wendy Pini (Elfquest) * Dorothy Woolfolk Roubicek * Dori Seda * Rumiko Takahashi 2002 * Lynn Johnston * Nell Brinkley (early 20th century cartoonist/illustrator) * Wendy Pini (Elfquest) * Barb Rausch (Barbie) * Dorothy Woolfolk Roubicek * Rumiko Takahashi 2003 * Wendy Pini * Lynda Barry (Marlys; One! Hundred! Demons!) * Barb Rausch (Vicki Valentine; Barbie) * Dorothy Woolfolk Roubicek * Rumiko Takahashi 2004 * [[Lynda Barry|'Lynda Barry']]' (''Marlys, One! Hundred! Demons!)' * Amanda Conner (''Vampirella; Soulsearchers & Co.) * Barb Rausch * Dorothy Woolfolk Roubicek * Rumiko Takahashi 2005 * [[Donna Barr|'Donna Barr']]' (A Fine Line Press)' * Nell Brinkley (The Three Graces) * Amanda Conner * Phoebe Gloeckner (The Diary of a Teenage Girl) * Rumiko Takahashi * Jill Thompson (Scary Godmother; Death: At Death’s Door) 2006 * [[Roberta Gregory|'Roberta Gregory']]' (''Naughty Bits, Artistic Licentiousness)' * Phoebe Gloeckner (''The Diary of a Teenage Girl) * Linda Medley (Castle Waiting) * Rose O'Neill (creator of Kewpie dolls) * Jill Thompson (Scary Godmother) * Carol Tyler (The Job Thing; Late Bloomer) 2007 * [[Colleen Doran|'Colleen Doran']]' (''A Distant Soil; The Book of Lost Souls)' * Lily Renée (''The Lost World; Werewolf Hunters) * Donna Barr (The Desert Peach; Stinz) 2008 * [[Nell Brinkley|'Nell Brinkley']] * Marty Links * Tarpé Mills * Louise Simonson 2009 * [[Gail Simone|'Gail Simone']] Kimberly Yale Award for Best New Talent 1997 * [[Jessica Abel|'Jessica Abel']]' (''Artbabe)' * Jen Benka (''Manya) * Ariel Bordeaux (Deep Girl) * Kris Dresen (Manya; Action Girl Comics) * Jennifer Graves (Robin, Supergirl) * Kathryn Hyatt (Marilyn: The Story of a Woman) * Carla Speed McNeil (Finder; Shanda the Panda) * Ursula O'Steen (Girltalk; Pure Friction) * Elizabeth Watasin (A-Girl; Action Girl Comics) * Christina Z (Witchblade) 1998 * Carla Speed McNeil (Finder) * Jenny Gonzalez (Kronikle Komix) * Devin Grayson (Catwoman) * Tara Jenkins (Galaxion) * Ariel Schrag (Definition; Potential) 1999 * Devin Grayson (Catwoman; Black Widow)' * Dawn Brown (Little Red Hot) * Chynna Clugston-Major ("Blue Monday" in Action Girl Comics and Oni Double Feature) * Jane Fisher & Kirsten Petersen (WJHC) * Rachel Hartman (Amy Unbounded) * Ariel Schrag (Definition; Potential) * Jen Sorensen, (Slowpoke) * Tara Tallan (Galaxion) * Maggie Whorf (Bohos) 2000 * 'Rachel Hartman (''Amy Unbounded) * Kalah Allen (Jann of Renew) * Rachel Nacion (Shades of Blue) * Suzanne Baumann (Fridge Magnet Stories) * Chynna Clugston-Major (Blue Monday) * Leela Corman (Flim Flam, Queen's Day) * Alison Williams (Sorcerer's Children) 2001 * [[Anne Timmons|'Anne Timmons']]' (''Go-Girl!)' * Fiona Avery (''No Honor; Rogue; Fionaverse) * Robyn Chapman (Theater of the Meek) * Catherine Doherty (Can of Worms) * Rachel Dodson (Harley Quinn) * Jennifer Feinberg (Little Scrowlie) * Shaenon K. Garrity (Narbonic) * Rebecca Guay (Green Lantern: 1001 Emerald Nights) * Gisèle Lagacé (Cool Cat Studio) * Gail Simone (The Simpsons comics) * Jen Sorenson * Elizabeth Watasin (Charm School) 2002 Tie: * Gisèle Lagacé (Cool Cat Studio) * [[Ashley-Jane Nicolaus|'Ashley-Jane Nicolaus']]' (''Haven: The Broken City)' * Dorothy Gambrell (''Cat and Girl; New Adventures of Death) * Layla Lawlor (Raven's Children) * Lark Pien (Stories from the Ward) 2003 * [[Raina Telgemeier|'Raina Telgemeier']]' (''Take Out Comics)' * Layla Lawlor (''Raven's Children) * Jenn Manley Lee (Dicebox) * Joanne Mutch (Rummblestrips) * Justine Shaw (Nowhere Girl) 2004 * Lark Pien (Long Tail Kitty) * Sara Beeves ("Mockaroni & Cheese" in ''The Girly Comic'') * Dylan Meconis (Bite Me!) * Christina Weir (Skinwalker; New Mutants) 2005 * [[Vera Brosgol|'Vera Brosgol']]' (''Flight; Hopeless Savages: B-Sides)' * Stephanie Freese (''Ripped from the Headlines) * Dorothy Gambrell (Cat and Girl) * Emily Horne (A Softer World) * Tintin Pantoja (Sevenplains) 2006 * [[Leigh Dragoon|'Leigh Dragoon']]' (''By the Wayside)' * Hope Larson * Clio Chiang * Liz Prince * M.K. Reed 2007 * [[Rachel Nabors|'Rachel Nabors']]' (Crow Princess, Rachel the Great)' * June Kim (''12 Days) * Rivkah (Steady Beat) * Joëlle Jones (12 Reasons Why I Love Her) 2008 * [[Martina Fugazzotto|'Martina Fugazzotto']] * Kiki Jones * Julia Wertz (The Fart Party) 2009 * [[Kate Beaton|'Kate Beaton']], for ''Hark! A Vagrant'' Volunteer of the Year Award 2003 * Dave Roman (Editor, Broad Appeal) * Chris Kohler (webmaster) 2004 * Charlie Boatner 2005 * Marc Wilkofsky (New York Chapter) 2006 * Donnie Tracey (Gotham City Limits) 2007 * M.K. Reed * Robin Enrico 2008 * Lee Binswanger Women of Distinction Award 2004 * [[Maggie Thompson|'Maggie Thompson']], editor, ''Comics Buyer's Guide'' * Carol Kalish (posthumous) former vice-president, New Product Development, Marvel Comics * Trina Robbins, author, historian * Mimi Rosenheim, editor, AIT-PlanetLar * Diana Schutz, editor, Dark Horse Comics 2005 * [[Heidi MacDonald|'Heidi MacDonald']], editor, ''The Beat'' * Karen Berger, editor, DC Comics / Vertigo Comics * Vijaya Iyer, editor, Cartoon Books * Mimi Rosenheim, editor, AIT-PlanetLar * Diana Schutz, editor, Dark Horse Comics 2006 * Diana Schutz (Editor, Dark Horse Comics) * Karen Berger (Editor, DC/Vertigo) * Jackie Estrada (Exhibit A Press, Administrator Eisner Awards) * Françoise Mouly (Art Director, The New Yorker) * Ronee Garcia Bougeious (Comics News Editor and columnist, PopCultureShock.com) 2007 * [[Jennifer de Guzman|'Jennifer de Guzman']]' (Editor-In-Chief, Slave Labor Graphics)' * Joan Hilty (Editor, DC) * Karen Berger (senior VP, DC/Vertigo) 2008 * [[Shelly Bond|'Shelly Bond']] * Cindy Fournier * Janna Morishima 2009 * [[Joanne Carter Siegel|'Joanne Carter Siegel']] Leah Adezio Award for Best Kid-Friendly Work * 2009 : Shannon, Dean and Nathan Hale, ''Rapunzel's Revenge'' Best Female Character * 2009 : Monica Villarreal, from Wapsi Square by Paul Taylor External links * "Lulu Awards", Hahn Library. Accessed 9 Jan 2019. * Comic-Con Watch: Meet the Brain Janes, S. Crabtree, Los Angeles Times, July 27, 2007 Sources Category:History